Sailor Moon; the Legacies
by Venus Goddess and Sailor U
Summary: This is our prolouge to our first fic and we hope u like it; it is about two mysterious children who wind up abandoned at Usagi's doorstep.^_^ puhlease read and review!!!!!.
1. Default Chapter Title

4:42 PM 8/25/00  
  
Sailor moon; the legacies   
  
By: Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
  
All standard disclaimers and such apply. We do not own sailor moon or anything related to it. We do not own any of the characters in this story except Amber, Corey, Mallory, and Lacey. If you think we do u are either very stupid....or very confused. ;-) Blah, Blah, Blah. btw this set in the silver millenium(i don't own that either;-))  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sailor Scouts are in a room summoned ahead of time by Usagi. She was late for her own meeting, and though she was better at being on time, than when she was a teenager, she still hadn't gotten over the bad habit completely. "I wonder why we are here," wondered lita outloud. "All I know," Mina said, "is that i have good news." "I do as well," said Haruka. "I hope Usagi gets here soon so we can hear everyone's news," said ami. "I can't believe she is late for her own meeting that she called us all to." said rei who was still as impatient as ever. "I never thought i'd say this; but i miss those days," said Mina. Everyone agreed as the note of truth to Mina's confession rang through their minds. They missed being teenagers on Earth; even though they loved to be the queens of their planets as well. A moment of silence passed and then suddenly Usagi burst into the room. "I'm so sorry that i'm late everybody," Usagi exclaimed. "It's all right," said Ami,"just tell us what your news is." "Well...."said Usagi dragging on her announcement longer than necessary " I'm finally pregnant with rini!" Everyone in the room knew what good news this was for Usagi, who had missed her daughter, Rini, since Rini had had to leave the twentieth century to go back to the Silver Millenium to her future parents (future Mamoru and Usagi) "Congratulations," cried everyone in the room at the same time. "Didn't Mina and Haruka have some news too," Asked Setsuna. "Oh, I forgot about it in all the commotion." said Haruka. " well I'm pregnant too." "hmm... so am i, "said Mina. "What day is everyone due on," asked Hotaru. "The 30th of June", all three said in unison. Everyone was momentarily stunned. Nobody thought it was a coincidence, and if destiny was playing a part in all of this they could be sure there would be new monsters to fight, to protect Crystal Tokyo, themselves, and most importantly the new generation of Sailor Scouts that were slowly, but surely arriving. They don't know, however that the first three children's sixth birthday would fall on the day in the silver millenium that all the planets were to be aligned. This would be a day when evil's powers would be at a high; but since nature always has a way of making thing equal the Sailor Scouts powers would be as well.(Both the older generation and the newer one.) Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." said michelle(sorry I don't know her name Japanese name :-( . )She opened the door and what she found what none of them would have ever expected; two small babies. Now everyone knew it was fate , and that it couldn't have been a coincidence.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; the Legacies   
Chapter 1   
By: Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
  
all disclaimers apply i don't own any characters except Mallory, Lacey, Corey,and Amber.Please don't sue me!!!!I'm only a fan (without money, i don't even own this puter!!!).  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
( six years later ) "Happy Birthday to Rini, Corey, Mallory, Amber, and Lacey; Happy Birthday to all of you." "Whew, that is a mouthful," Minako said. "Well, it's better than singing "The Birthday Song" five times," Rei said. Everyone agreed to that. This was one of the few times when all the Senshi (both inner and outer) could clear their agendas on the same day to celebrate an occasion together.(A/N: In case you are wondering the two children that were left on the doorstep didn't have any names or birthdays left with them, so Usagi and Mamoru (the ones who adopted them) named them corey and Amber (one was a girl one was a boy)and celebrated their birthdays on the same day as Rini so they wouldn't feel left out.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure we will be able to defeat them, my love. They seem awfully powerful.", said a woman named Hannika, "You know what happened to all the other, please don't be foolish!" "I have something none of the others had that can crush the Sailor Scouts like bugs. I cannot tell you what it is now,but, the time will come soon enough to unveil my weapon to the leader and then I will tell you.", said Hannika's long time partner (in a relationship, and in business.)Setumhi. " What about the two young ones that were left to the care of the Sailor Scouts; we don't even know if they have powers or not," Hannika questioned. "Even if they do have powers we would have to kill them anyways; otherwise they would know too much about us for their own good." Setumhi answered back. "Ok, I suppose you have everything under control, just please be careful, I don't know what I'd do without you." Hanni said. Setumhi agrred, gave his love a kiss, then slipped into his room until he finally emerged from it with a cart full of vials and disapeared down the hall to show his latest invention to their leader. (the one affectionately know as "The Twin".)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile at Usagi's house everyone was handing out birthday gifts. when all of the sudden Luna appeared out of nowhere an said "I also have a gift for all of you." "Really?? said Rini " that's pretty neat, we get gifts from our cats." "Yes, you get gifts from me" said Luna, "you each get transformer pen." "All of you girls will inherit your mother's type. Lacey, your type will be love; Amber your type will be wind;and Rini, you will have the power of the moon." All of the sudden Luna noticed that Corey and Amber had lost their enjoyment in the festivities. "What ever is the matter?" Luna asked." WE'RE SICK OF BEING LEFT OUT!" cried Mallory. "Sometimes I think Serena's not even my mother i can tell she likes Rini better!!!" Then to make her out-burst more dramatic she stormed off to her room. "Mal wait up," said Corey as he ran off to try to confort his sister. "I hate to see her like this," said Usagi "I wish we could tell her the truth." "Me too," said mamoru, "but, we can't it would be cruel to get their hopes up then tell them we don't know if their parents are still alive, we don't know where they live, or even if they are good." "Still," said Usagi "They should know the truth!!!" "What truth?" asked Rini and Lacey at the same time. "Nothing you children should know......until the right time comes......and until we figure a few out a few things," Usagi said.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; the Legacies Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer....blah blah blah i don't own anything in this story except Corey, Amber,Mallory, and Lacey.  
  
A/N: COME ON PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW.WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT U THINK. *CHANTS* SHOW YOUR SUPPORT SHOW YOUR SUPPORT. ^_^' WE'LL BE OKAY SOMEDAY. MWAHAHAHA. BTW SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
"WELL..... I GUESS MINAKO AND I SHOULD GO TO GET THE PIZZAS," HAMARA SAID. EVERONE WAS WORRIED ABOUT MALLORY. SHE HAD BEEN IN HER ROOM THE WHOLE DAY. AT HER DOORWAY COREY WAS TRYING TO COAXE HER OUT TO NO AVAIL.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE VILLIAN'S PALACE....  
" ARE YOU SURE THAT THIS "INVENTION" OF YOURS WILL ACTUALLY WORK, YOU REMEMBER KARUNA DON'T YOU? SHE WAS FULL OF IDEAS....UNTIL SHE BATTLED THE SAILOR SCOUTS, HER OWN WEAPON THAT SHE INVENTED FAILED HER. THEN, SAILOR MOON KILLED HER. DO YOU REALLY EXPECT TO WIN???" SAID A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE WHO HAD A SLENDER FIGURE AND TWO LONG ODANGOS. SHE HAD LOVELY PURPLE HAIR AND A YOUNG FACE.SHE LOOKED BEAUTIFUL AND DIGNIFIED AND ONE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT SHE WAS KIND UNTIL SHE SPOKE TO THEM. "MY LADY,THE REASON THE OTHERS FAILED WAS BECAUSE THE WERE MERE CHILDREN WHO DIDN'T KNOW THE SLIGHTEST ABOUT INVENTING TRUE WEAPONS. I ASSURE YOU THAT MY WEAPON WILL WORK, I HAVE A WAY FOR THE SAILOR SCOUTS TO BE ON OUR SIDE." SAID SETUMI. WITH A FLOURISH HE PULLED THE SHEET OFF THE CART HE HAD WHEELED IN. "WHAT IS THAT?" ASKED THE TWIN WITH A MILD INTEREST"WHATEVER IT IS IT HAD BETTER WORK. I AM GETTING OLD AND I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT TO CHASE AFTER USAGI AND HER LITTLE SOLDIERS." " I WON'T FAIL YOU, I AM YOURS TO COMMAND BUT LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT THIS IS." "VERY WELL." THE TWIN SAID. HE TOOK THE LARGEST VIAL FROM THE CART. "ONE DROP OF THIS IN ANYTHING THEY EAT OR DRINK AND BASICSLLY IT CHANGES A CERTAIN CHEMICAL IN THEIR BRAINS.OF COURSE WE'LL HAVE TO WEAKEN THEM FIRST," SETUMI SAID. "WHAT DOES THAT GAIN FOR US?"ASKED THE TWIN. "ALL IN ALL IT MEANS THAT WE CAN MUNIPULATE THEIR THOUGHTS...OR AT LEAST MAKE THEM MORE OPEN TO THE NEGAVERSE. (MWAHAHAHA) AND WHEN THEY ARE OPEN TO US, WE SET THESE ON THEM." HE SAID AS HE PIONTED TO TWENTY-SIX SMALLER VIALS. ONE FOR EACH OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS...AND ONE FOR EACH OF THEIR DAUGHTERS OR SONS." "YOU MAY TRY IT. BUT....IF YOU FAIL, YOU AND YOUR "LOVE" WILL BE PUNISHED BE THE AWESOME POWERS OF THE NEGAVERSE!!!!" THE TWIN SAID.(MWAHAHAHAHA) "PLEASE DON'T HURT HER, MY LADY," HE SAID. "ONLY IF YOUR PLAN WORKS," SHE RETORTED. "THEN I COULD NEVER FAIL." SETUMI SAID. "VERY WELL, YOU ARE DISMISSED. YOU WILL SNEAK UP ON THE ADULTS TODAY DURING THEIR PARTY. NOW GO!!!" SHE SAID.  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE PIZZA PARLOR SETUMI WAS THERE DISGUISED AS A WAITER. "SO BOSS, THESE ARE THE PIZZAS FOR THE PARTY?" "YUP," HE SAID. SETUMI PULLED A VIAL OUT OF HIS APRON POCKET AND EXTRACTED ONE DROP ON EACH OF THE PIZZAS. "THERE THEY ARE NOW, DON'T JUST SIT THERE , HELP THEM OUT!" THE OWNER SAID. "YES, SIR," HE SAID. "SMELLS DELICIOUS, LET'S GET THIS HOME SO WE CAN EAT! MAYBE FOOD WILL CHEER MALLORY UP," MINAKO SAID. "LET'S GET GOING," HAMARA SAID AS SHE TIPPED THE "PIZZA BOY"."ENJOY YOUR PIZZA, LADIES."SETUMI SAID. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

SAILOR MOON; THE LEGACIES   
CHAPTER 3  
  
BY: VENUS GODDESS AND SAILOR U  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON BLAH BLAH BLAH I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS. :P PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!  
  
"COME ON, MAL, IT'S OK PLEASE COME OUT." COREY SAID. "NO I WON'T " MAL SAID THROUGH TEARS. "I'M BAACK," HARUKA SAID, "I COME BEARING PIZZA. MINAKO WENT TO PICK UP THE ICE CREAM CAKE. I BROUGHT THE PIZZA HOME SO IT WOULDN'T GET COLD." "PIZZA!!!" ALL THE GIRLS EXCLAIMED. (EXCEPT FOR MALLORY, OF COURSE WHO WAS STILL IN HER ROOM.) ONCE EVERYONE HAD A SLICE RINI REMEBERED MALLORY. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FORGOT ABOUT MALLORY, I FEEL SO GUILTY!" "IT'S OKAY, SHE'LL SNAP OUT IT SOON ENOUGH." USAGI SAID TO COMFORT CHIBI USA, BUT SHE WASN'T SURE OF IT HERSELF. SUDDENLY, A BLINDING FLASH OF LIGHT FILLED THE ROOM. "WHAT WAS THAT," EXCLAIMED REI. "YOU ASKED I'LL TELL." SETUMI SAID. "ARE YOU FROM THE NEGA-VERSE...I THOUGHT WE KILLED OFF THE LAST OF YOU!!!" HARUKA SAID. ALL OF THE SUDDEN SETUMI BEGAN TO ATTACK THEM. "MY MASTER AND I HAVE WATCHED YOU FOR A LONG WHILE WE KNOW ALL YOUR WEAKNESSES. SO THIS IS THE POWERFUL QUEEN. I'D THINK THINK YOU WERE SMARTER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TODAY IS." SETUMI RUBBED IN. "NOW, YOU WILL OBEY ME!!" "NEVER," USAGI EXCLAIMED.  
"MOON CRISIS POWER"  
"URANUS STAR POWER"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER"  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER"  
"SATURN STAR POWER"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER"  
"MARS STAR POWER"  
"MOON PRISM POWER"  
" VENUS LEGACY POWER"  
"URANUS LEGACY POWER"  
"I AM SAILOR MOON AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON WE SHALL PUNISH YOU,"CHIBI USA EXCLAIMED. "SAY GOOD-BYE NEGA-SCUM." HOTARU SAID. "NOT QUITE," SETUMI SAID. HE SUMMONED UP A LARGE BALL OF ENERGY AND TOSSED IT AT HOTARU BUT BEFORE IT REACHED HER THE OTHER SAILORS CRIED "SAILOR TELEPORT." I'M NOT GOING! EXCLAIMED USAGI SOMEONE HAS TO EXPLAIN TO MINAKO WHAT HAPPENED AND TAKE CARE OF THE CHILDREN, THEY DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO TELEPORT. GO WITHOUT ME." "WHAT????" EVERYONE EXCLAIMED. "YOU HEARD ME PERFECTLY WELL. NOW GO WHILE YOU CAN!!! PLEASE." USAGI SAID "BUT WERE'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU." MAKATO SAID. "JUST GO!" CRIED USAGI. "SAILOR TELEPORT." "MOON CRISIS POWER." "THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME!" THEN, HE DISAPPEARED IN A COUD OF SMOKE. SUDDENLY, MALLORY CAME OUT OF HER BEDROOM. "WHAT WAS THAT??" ASKED. "IT'S OK, WE TOOK CARE OF IT...FOR NOW."USAGI SAID. "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" SHE ASKED. "THEY WILL BE GONE AWHILE."USAGI SAID. THEN, MINAKO WALKED IN THE DOOR. SHE SAW USAGI CONFORTING THE CHILDREN AND ASKED "WHAT HAPPENED?" "THE NEGA-VERSE IS BACK, AND WE ARE THE ONLY ADULTS LEFT TO FIGHT IT." "WHY?"MINAKO ASKED. I MADE SURE THAT THEY COULDN'T GET BACK YET. I HAD TO. SOMETHING TOLD ME IF THEY STAYED AROUND THEY'DE BE HURT." " I UNDERSTAND," MINAKO SAID.   
MEANWHILE AT THE TWIN'S PLACE....  
"YOU FAILED ME," THE TWIN SAID. "I SHOULD KILL YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND.....BUT, I WANT YOU TO HAVE TIME TO FINISH YOUR PROJECT. AND I ALWAYS WAS A BIT OF A SOFTY....JUST NOT WHEN IT COMES TO THOSE SCOUTS. "I PROMISE I WON'T FAIL YOU AGAIN, MY LEIGE, I PROMISE I WILL AVENGE YOU." SETUMI SAID."ALL RIGHT YOU MAY GO CONSERVE YOUR ENERGY FOR THE NEXT TIME....NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." THE TWIN SAID. "SETUMI, HOW DID IT GO?" HANNI ASKED. "TERRIBLY," HE SAID, "I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE. IN CASE I FAIL I WANT YOU TO HAVE THIS." HE SAID AS HE HANDED HER A RING."THIS WILL ENSURE THAT IF I FAIL YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM THE TWIN," HE SAID, " IF I SUCCED IT WILL BE AN ENGAGEMENT RING IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT." "OH OF COURSE I'LL TAKE IT.....BUT YOU WON'T FAIL. I KNOW IT. NOW, GET YOUR REST." SHE SAID AND AS HE DRIFTED OFF SHE KISSED HIM ON THE FOREHEAD. "YOU HAVE TO SUCCEED, FOR ME." SHE WHISPERED IN HIS EAR. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; the Legacies   
By: Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N We've been wondering if we should change to dub names or to stay w/ Japanese names. We will write this one in Japanese names......but i keep slipping...and i want to write down the dub names. tell us what you think in a review. BTW am i hallucinating or is it for every story we only get ONE review for each part we type up WE WANT REVIEWS *WAHHHHHHHHHH* OK I'M DONE NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Venus Goddess: i'm writing dialouge the right way today it may look like i'm using up space, but i'm only being grammatically correct ^_^' HMMM.......I DON'T THINK I HAD TO SAY THAT BECAUSE EVERYONE DOES IT THIS WAY oops caps lock  
Sailor U: ok, now you are just wasting space. now, on to the story  
Venus Goddess: I wasn't done talking.........  
Sailor U: Too bad!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sailor Telepathy!!!!!"  
exclaimed a small group of Sailor Scouts in Crystal Tokyo as well as a slightly larger group at the time gate.  
"We can't get back, any time we attempt to Sailor Pluto says it's all part of our destiny and she can't let us go back."  
"Were're sorry but there is really nothing we could do about it."explained Haruka.  
"I guess it's up to us, then, but can we do it alone???" Minako questioned.  
"Of course we can, Minako, we are the two most powerful inner senshi." (in my opinion at least)  
"Minako's seemed unusual lately.......she's not as perky" Usagi thought. all of the sudden Minako faints.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Very good, I see that your plan to weaken their minds has worked....although it was a bit more delayed than I would have preferred." the Twin said to Setumi, "but one thing i've been wondering about was how the one they call Minako was affected by your energy spheres ,when she wasn't even there at the time you attacked. I don't like to be in the dark, so please explain this to me."  
"Well, the energy that was used in the spheres was so powerful the effects used to 'open' their minds lingered in the room and the one they call Minako must have 'gotten' it somehow."  
"I see you have thought this plan through vigorously, but i want u to carry out your next step ASAP, is that understood???" asked The Twin.  
"Yes, my master." replied Setumi.  
"You are dismissed." The Twin said coldly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, Mallory comes out of her room unbeknowst (is that how u spell it? oh well u catch our drift) to anything that has gone on. "Corey, I've decided to come ouut; where is everybody; hello????"  
Corey steps out from the living room where evryone that was left was gathered around Minako's slumped form.  
"What happened," Mallory asks as she enters the room, "where are the rest of the adults?????"  
"We had our first nega-verse attack since before you children were born, and the others had to flee. Minako and I are the only adults left, and it seems something is wrong with Minako." Usagi responded.  
"That's terrible, will Minako be ok???"  
Before anyone could find the answer to that question, a mist seeped through the floorboards until the whole house was shrouded in mist. When the mist finally cleared, Setumi was standing in the middle of the room.  
"Sun Solar Power" exclaimed Mallory.  
"Earth Star Power" yelled Corey.  
"What?????" Lacey said with her mouth gaping.  
"Nevermind go find somewhere safe, children." Usagi said.  
"Moon Crisis Power"  
"Venus Star Power"  
"Super Sun Fire Tsnami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mal screamed before anyone could stop her.  
A brilliant "wave" of flame swept toward Setumi gaining power as it approached him.  
He couldn't teleport away in time and his last word was......  
"Hanni"  
and then, the blast killed him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once Hanni got word of this she was devestated. She knew she had to use her own power to carry out Setumi's plan's for the Sailor Scouts, so she could satisfy her craving for revenge. Much to her surpise, she thought she felt Setumi's presense.  
(this song is from Les Miserables and i don't own that either. i adjusted some of the words, too; and skipped some phrases. btw it's meaning in the play is entirerly different than what i'm using it to represent.)  
"On my own pretending he's beside me"  
"All alone I walk with him til morning"  
"Without him I feel his arms around me"  
"And when I lose my way"  
"I Close my eyes and he has found me"  
  
"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver"  
"All the lights are misty in the river"  
"In the darkness the trees are full of starlight"  
"and all I see is him and me for all eternity"  
"And I know it's only mind"  
"that I'm talking to myself and not to him"  
"and although I know that he is gone"  
"still I say, we will meet again"  
"I loved him"  
"I loved him"  
"I loved him"  
"but, now only I am left"  
Then, she breaks down weeping and flings herself onto her bed.  
  
  
Venus Goddess: I'm sugar/energy high sometimes it enhances my intelligence.......I guess..........other times it makes me silly. well, obviously it made my mind hyper (mwahahahah) please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!*spins around on chair.  
Sailor U: sure, that's what u think.  
Venus Goddess sticks her tongue out at Sailor U.  
REVIEWWWWW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; the Legacies  
Chapter 5  
By: Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
  
Disclaimer: by now everyone should know i don't own a thing so no one sue me blah blah blah oh yea by the way I wrote this when I didn't know what happened to the starlights so it's not based on the story line in the anime. I made it up myself. oops that was kinda a spoiler for the story then again maybe not.  
Venus Goddess: Sorry this one was soo *ahem* delayed.  
Sailor U: Yea *glares at Venus Goddess*  
Venus Goddess: We're i the process of brainstorming a new fic that would be closely linked (but not the sequel to this fic) and a few other possible ideas for fics too.Between that and school well, let's just say we haven't had much more time to copy this one onto the puter.  
Sailor U: Who wants another sugar high fic from us?????  
Venus Goddess: *raises hand*  
Sailor U: which brings us to the matter of do u want us to keep the Japanese names or should we start writing with the dub names? u be the judge.  
Venus Goddess:I'm "watching" the second presidential debat for extra credit ohhhhh fun 4 me :P augh i'm procrastinating.....again aren't I?  
Sailor U: yup u r  
Venus Goddess now onto our story!!!!!!!!wait where was did i leave off last time????there we go.NOW onto the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-----------------------------------  
"I'm here to take my late fiance's place in getting revenge on the Sailor Scouts." cried Hanni as she burst into the Twin's chambers. You could tell by looking into her eyes she had been crying but obviously she was over that ; and now, she wanted her revenge. eyes from crying.(A/N i like melodramatics teeheehee)  
"I'm sorry about your loss, but I'm quite happy that you didn't skip out on me like Setumi had intended." replied the Twin.  
"HHHHHow did you know about that???" Hanni managed to stammer.  
The twin chuckles, "I'm quite powerful AND all knowing in case you haven't NOTICED!!!!"  
"I'm sorry, but i want the Sailor Scouts to have their 'just desserts' they will NOT get away with this as long as I'm living." Hanni exclaimed ferociously.  
"I want you to carry out the rest of Setumi's plans A.S.A.P......before the adult scouts come back from the time gate."  
" Yes ma'am." Hanni answered as she knelt down in front of the Twin.  
"Now GO to the scouts!!!!" the twin authorized hastily.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Finally, Minako was beginning to stir.  
"We are going to need extra help on this, i think it was the enemy that made me pass out. This enemy seems very powerful, I think the time has come for us to seek out Mallory and Corey's true parents. Afterall, Mallory and Corey had to get their powers from somewhere." suggested Minako.  
the other scouts were still shocked from her waking up.  
"I agree with Minako, but someone has to take care of the children and finding Mal's parents is going to be difficult, a more than one person job." declared Haruka.  
"I think Haruka and I should go out to find their parents and Minako i think u should stay here with the children." said Usagi.  
"Sounds great, but are you sure you trust me with the children after that black-out?"  
"Yes, we do, we'd have to even if we didn't there is no other way." Haruka chimed in.  
"Well, their are other options." Minako said.  
"Like what?"Haruka scowled.  
"One of you two staying behind...it's not that I don't want to...I just don't trust myself." Minako replied staring at the floor.  
"You'll be fine, but I'm afraid you'll have to be the one to stay, we need me because it'll strenghten our arguement if I'm here, and you don't seem to be up to the trip so it's settled!!!"Usagi sternly exclaimed.  
"Ogh ok...but do you remember that locket we found with Mal and Corey when we discovered them, do you still have it?" Minako wondered out loud.  
"Yeah...why?"Usagi asked puzzled.  
"Think about this, there was a picture of a high school aged girl in it with bright red hair just like Mallory's...how many people have we known who have had bright red hair...WITH powers."Haruka explained impatiently.  
"Well...ummm...uhh...Lead Crow, Chibi Chibi,Princess Fireball." Usagi said as she ticked them off on her fingers.  
(A/n....1)I dunno if i forgot any  
2)i know Princess Fireball is not her Japanese name but TOO BAD)  
"I think that's all... and by using the process of elimination, we know it probably wasn't Chibi Chibi or Lead Crow...soooo it was most likely Princess Fireball, besides, it looked like her at that age.But the question is why would she leave them to us?"Minako pondered thoughtfully.  
"I don't know...we don't even know if she is alive, that's why we must find the starlights. They have to know what happened to her."Usagi said as she caught on.  
"Right!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"You do know this may just be a wild goose chase, right?" Minako asked.  
"Yes, we are fully aware of the risks, but we NEED more help so we can defeat this enemy!" Usagi replied.  
"When will you leave?" Minako questioned.  
"The sooner the better, right Usagi?" Haruka said in response to Minko's question.  
"Yes, I say tomorrow morning; first thing," Usagi sighed, "I wish we would have more time with the children before we go, but what can ya do?"  
"Nothing much, except GET SOME SLEEP!!!"Minako said trying to supress giggles.  
"Ok, we'll need it." yawned Haruka.   
One by one, the adults slipped into sleep mode.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Mallory was running through a dense forrest. Light was scarce.She knew she had to keep running. "What do you want from me?"she sceramed over her shoulder.  
"For you not to interfere."  
She gets out her transformer pen just to realize it isn't working.  
"Just you wait until my friends get here!!!"Mal cried frightened, realizing she didn't have any powers to defend herself.  
"They are already here, my dear." the voice said.  
Mallory stops and glances behind her. She sees 7 disembodied heads and recognizes Usagi,Corey,Lacey,Amber,Haruka,Mi-nako, and Mamoru.  
"What have you done to them???"she cried as she looked away from the grusome sight.  
"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't step aside."  
  
  
  
Ohhhhh a cliffhanger *dramatic music plays* ok that could have been a little less gruesome but.....you'll have to find out what happens...REVIEW please....i want reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!keep an eye out for our next chapter too and tell us whether we should switch to dub names or not  
cya   
Venus Goddess and Sailor U.  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon, the Legacies Chapter 6   
  
By: Venus Goddess and Sailor U   
  
Disclaimer: AUGHHHHHHH these things annoy me!!!!!!!! I don't make money off this story neither does Sailor U. We don't own anything related to Sailor Moon (except these stories{and we don't even own half the characters in these}) We don't have any money....so it wouldn't really pay to sue us blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Venus Goddess:Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzup?????Has everyone reading this read our first Chapter to our new fic yet (shameless self promotion....ya know how it is hehhee)  
Sailor U: sweatdrops  
Venus Goddess: What????  
Sailor U: Nothing....but thanx to a unanimous vote (one vote out of a total of one vote) to change to dub names.....well, we'll change to dub names.  
Venus Goddess: Ya...review us!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sailor U: uhhhhh.... I don't think that was the point of what I was saying but what ever, REVIEW US!!!!!!!!!!! Be responsible. Be honest. Be kind, REVIEW We know people readf our stories...please just review.....one word is fine *begs with puppy dog eyes* pretty please?????  
Venus Goddess: sweatdrops  
Venus Goddess: On to our story....hey that's one of the first times I got to say that!  
Sailor U: Don't get too proud.......  
Venus Goddess does the V for victory sign.  
Venus Goddess: I'm the best!!!!!!!!!  
Sailor U: NOW onto our story..........  
Venus Goddess: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Mal-Mal, wake up!!!!!!!!!" Lacey cried.  
"HUH, wait, YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"She hugging Lacey.  
"Yea, that must have been a terrible dream, you were thrashing around screaming...and crying." Lacey responded.  
"Really? It was terrible....I think the new evil is trying to threaten me." Mal replied.  
" It's a possibility, but why would the evil do that? I mean it could have just come in the middle of the night and whacked you instead of threatening you with a dream....." Lacey stated casually to her.  
"W...w...w...whacked me????" she breathed clutching her throat.  
"oh...sorry, that wasn't too reassuring was it?" Lacey winced.  
"No, it wasn't!!!!!!!" Mal hissed.  
"Ehh, it would've made it's move already." Lacey said  
"Are you sure??"Mal asked.  
*The door cracks open and everyone inside Mallory's room gasp*  
"Yea. I mean if it were that powerful it would have gotten us out of the way already." Amber said walking in accompanied by Rini.  
"IT WAS ONLY YOU TWO??????" Lacey asked.  
"Yup." Amber said.  
"Still, let's just get the guards to one up security." Mal says.  
*Lacey presses a button on the intercom*  
"HEAD GUARD??? We want three of your best employees who are not currently working to guard the door to Mallory's room, PRONTO!!!!!!" Lacey authorized.  
"Yes, Princess Lacey of Venus. Your wish is my command.--- Damn kids!!!! HUH? this thing is still on???AUGHHHH!!!!!! my apologies, Princess Venus please forgive me!!!!" The guard pleaded.  
"I am VERY angry, and NO one is HAPPY when I'm ANGRY!!!!!!!!!GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!!!!!!!" Lacey screamed into the intercom.  
Lacey notices everyone in the room is sweatdropping.  
"WHAT???" She asks playfully.  
" You're a little mean..." Mal started.  
"You have to show authority...besides he called me a damn kid!!!!!!" Lacey started regally.  
"Yea, that's it....I think you are spoiled." Amber giggled.  
"Oh yea, well i wouldn't talk Miss-If-It-Isn't-First-Class-I-Don't-Want-It!!Talk about cocky!!" Lacey argued.   
"Oh yea, well you made me call you 'your imperial princess Lacey of the extremely powerful and respected planet Venus' when we were younger...THAT'S just strange...!" Amber screamed turning red.  
"STOP IT!!!!!! There is something wrong..." Rini cried.  
All the girls looked at her in awe, they had almost forgotten she was in the room.  
Suddenly a guard burst in no older than the girls themselves.  
"Is there something wrong my princesses?" he questioned.  
"No...nothing at all, you may go now." Lacey declared coldly.  
"Don't be so rude!!" Amber and Mallory cried at the same time.  
"Uhhh...I better be going...I'm Dagger. If you need anything just yell, but not at each other if you don't mind. my brother sister and I are going deaf out here." He chuckled.  
His hair was a flowing green color that went down half way to his shoulders and looked as soft looking as doves wings. His piercing blue eyes, which his white uniform bought out marvelously, seemed to stare into their souls.  
"Wait...forgive my rudeness I was a bit on edge..." Lacey apologized.  
"Think nothing of it...my ladies." Dagger accepted.  
He bowed and then left the room.   
Amber sighed.  
"What's the matter?" asked Mallory  
"He was sooo cute but I can hardly get permission to come out of the palace walls let alone date below my stature. You'd think my mother would understand. I heard she was a very free spirit when she was our age. I guess being Queen of Uranus changed her..." Amber tralied off, "but, Rini, what's wrong? you said something was wrong."  
"I'm surpised you haven't noticed...Our parents haven't been acting...well...right lately, they are all too nervous and skittish...especially after Mina's black-out." Rini vented.  
" You're right..." Mallory started but was interrupted by the blip of the interrcom.  
"Girls," came Neo Queen Serenity's (who will be called serena from now on because Neo Queen Serenity is toooo long to type.) voice, "I want to talk to you immediately in my quarters...and bring Corey."  
"Yes, mother." Rini replied monotonously.  
"Let's begin the hike." Lacey said sweatdropping.  
As they left the room the three guards followed them.  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Celeste. This," she said motioning to another boy with long shaggy hair in the most dull color brown imaginable and large blue eyes that were extremely lovely, on her right, "is Bob. You have already met Dagger."  
Celeste's looks would be considered unusual... her hair was bright orange and it reached down to her knees. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of violet. She had on a simple white dress with a v-neckline. On the bottom-most tip of that "V" was a star brooch with many diffent ribbons coming from it. The most unusual thing about her however, was that she had wings poking out from the back of her dress.  
The girls stood gaping for a moment.  
"What," Celeste asked, "ohh, it's the wings isn't it? *muttering* Pesky disguise spells. You can never rely on them. BOB!!!!! touch this spell up. NOW!  
Bob mumbled a few words and suddenly Celeste's wings dissapeared.  
"Ohhhhhhh, nifty!" cried Lacey.  
" I see it doesn't take too terribly much to amuse you..." Celeste said slightly annoyed.  
"Don't mind her," Dagger said, "she's just agitated at ...well...uhhhh...something...that ...uhhh...we can't tell you."  
"Good job, you almost blew our cover!!!!!!!!" Celeste expoded.  
"Ummm...should we really be following them...I mean only one is in a soldier's uniform..." Mallory said nervously.  
" I don't know..." Rini said.  
Before they could make a decision they reached Corey's room.  
"Hiya, girls, wazzzzzzzzzzup?Who's the hot chick?" he yelled in an awful voice.  
Amber gets out her mallet o' death at the same time as Rini.  
" DON'T CALL WOMEN "CHICKS!!!!" they both yelled.  
Corey winced and meekly said, "ok."  
Their three new companions just raised their eyebrows.  
After a long walk through the winding coridoors of the palace they reached the center where Serena's quarters were.  
"Come on in," she called.  
"Yes, mother?" Rini called.  
"Now, girls, I'm sure you've noticed the adult scouts haven't been acting normal lately...and here's why...You see, after the other adults were sent to the time gates, Mina, Hamara, and I became worried, I mean they obviously wanted to get us alone, right?" She asked.  
"Yes." all the small scouts managed.  
"Well, when Mina blacked out, both of us were worried. We need extra help against this new evil. That is why we are going to find the star scouts...they were old friends, and they may have they answer to our problems. And...we may unravel an old mystery along the way, but that's beside the point. Anyhoo, Hamara and I are starting out in a few hours on our quest. I'm sorry we couldn't notify you sooner. Mina will be in charge, and... if anything happens to her, Celeste here...and her brothers will look after you. I don't want any reports of bad behavior. I don't know how long we'll be gone. I'm so sorry Rini, dear, I can't help it, I want you and our friends to stay alive." Serena cried.  
"It's ok, mom, I'm a big girl now. We'll be fine."  
"Just to ensure your safety You each get your powers 'upgraded'. Now you shall be the....Destiny Scouts." Serena exclaimed excitedly.  
She handed them each a pen.  
"These are EXTREMELY powerful, you must not misuse them, I just hope you can't use them to their full extent, yet at least." Serena lectured.  
"Good bye, for now, mom. Take care of yourself." Rini said.  
"I will, Rini." she replied.  
  
  
  
Ok we know this is a short one, but we have been sooooooo busy school, and all that other junk...Please don't be mad! *hides behind puter desk* Well, we'll try to get the next one out soon.  
Please review and cya,  
Venus Goddess (talking for Sailor U too) 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; the Legacies   
Chapter 7  
By: Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except these characters that we made up.  
  
Venus Goddess: Good news...there will be MANY more of these stories.  
  
Sailor U: Ummmm, yea, but now u are just sounding freaky!  
  
Venus Goddess: Whatever.  
  
Sailor U: *sweatdrops* Can we just get on with the story?  
  
Venus Goddess: *sighs* fine...I'll bet no one reads this part of the story anyways, then again maybe they do. *shrugs*Oh by the way, we put this into play format, tell us if u like it!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*in Mallory's bedroom*  
Lacey: I'm boooooored!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amber: All of us are.  
  
Mallory: Anyone for a board game?  
  
Rini: Not really.  
  
Corey: *sarcastically* Yah, it's really boring without adults ordering us around every waking second.  
  
A light goes off in Lacey's head.  
  
Lacey: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amber *dull*: What?   
  
Mallory: What????  
  
Lacey: PARTY!!!!!!! I mean Mom hasn't really come out of her room much, and we'd   
probably get away with it.  
  
Corey: We have school tomorrow, though.  
  
Rini: We'll have it on Friday, or something.  
  
Amber: Why do we have to go to a public school, again?  
  
Lacey: I dunno, our parents registered us there.  
  
Mallory: Let's invite Veronica!  
  
Corey: I don't know...  
  
Lacey: Since when have you been a party pooper?  
  
Corey: uhhhh...  
  
All the girls: Our point exactly.  
  
Corey: oh, ok.  
----------------------------------meanwhile--------------------------  
  
The Twin: Why has it's effect been so slow on this Sailor Venus?  
  
Hanni: It'll work, don't worry.  
  
The Twin: Actually, I think it's time we took matters into our own hands. You know, quicken things up.  
  
Hanni: what did u have in mind?  
  
The Twin: Perhaps we should sick one of the henchmen on them when they least expect it.  
  
Hanni: Yes, my queen, I'll be right on it.  
  
The Twin: Yes you will be, I think I can trust you not to teleport out of here with that little ring ,but if you do, i just want you to know that I can find you no matter what.  
  
Hanni: I would never do that; I want my revenge, and afterall, revenge is a dish best served cold.  
  
The Twin:*impatiently* Yes, yes, you may go now. Remeber, I don't like the scouts any more than you do!  
  
  
----------------------------A Few Days Later At School During Homeroom-------------------------  
  
  
Mallory: ohhhhhhhhhh, I'm sooooo excited!!!!!!!  
  
Lacey: We are going to have soo much fun!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: No kidding.  
  
Veronica: I can't wait to see your house!  
  
Amber: It's *ahem* breathtaking.  
  
Veronica: Did anyone ever tell you guys that you look like The Princesses, and why do you have the same names as The Princesses?  
  
Mallory: Our parents named us this because of The Princesses and we just kinda turned out to look like them. But Yea, we get that alot.  
  
*the bell rings*  
  
Veronica: See you guys at lunch!   
  
Rini: Ditto  
  
*Veronica runs to her locker*  
  
Amber: *whispering* Why can't we tell anyone that we are The Princesses???????  
  
Lacey: Security, blah blah blah, same old drill. You know how it is.  
  
Mallory: Veronica wouldn't tell.  
  
Rini: It's not her I'm worried about.  
  
The other girls: What, who then????  
  
Rini: If she thinks we look like The Princesses, what about other people?  
  
Lacey: We'll burn that bridge when we get to it.  
  
Rini: *sigh* I guess so.  
  
Mallory: OH NO!!!! We have to get to class.  
  
  
  
---------------------At The End Of School As They Are Going Home On The Bus---------------------  
  
  
  
Veronica: You're lucky you get to ride the same bus with one another!  
  
Rini: Yup, we are.  
  
Veronica: I hope your house is big enough for all of us.  
  
Lacey: more than enough.  
  
Veronica: That's good.  
  
Bus Driver: QUIET DOWN!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T HEAR MY RADIO!!!!!!!  
  
All the girls: *swetadrop*  
  
Lacey: Super Dee Duper, elevator music.  
  
Bus Driver: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Veronica: Your bus is kinda, well, empty.  
  
Mallory: Not many other kids in our neighborhood.  
  
Bus Driver: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: *yelling* Why don't you zip it??????  
  
Mallory: uh oh, NOT a good move, Rini, You really need to get over yourself.  
  
Bus driver: THAT'S IT!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amber: Nice move, Rini.  
  
Rini: *grumbling* whatever.  
  
Veronica: *sweatdropping* How DID I meet you guys? *laughs*  
  
Lacey: uh....Bus Driver, you uh..... kinda missed the turn.  
  
Bus Driver: DID I REALLY??????  
  
Lacey: Yes. *whispering to her friends* does she really have to yell?  
  
Bus Driver: I DON'T THINK I DID, PRINCESS VENUS.  
  
Lacey: *staring* What are you talking about????  
  
Bus Driver: YOU AND PRINCESS URANUS, MOON, AND SUN AND THAT BOY, YOU KNOW, THE TUXEDO MASK RIP-OFF. OR, DID I GET THE WRONG PEOPLE WHO LIVE AT THE PALACE?  
  
Corey: I AM NOT A RIP-OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Veronica: You live it the Palace???  
  
Mallory: uh...well...uh.....  
  
Amber who are you???  
  
*the busdriver pulls over*   
  
BUS DRIVER: I AM THE FIRST HENCHWOMAN. *MANNIACAL LAUGHTER*  
  
Lacey: yea.....THAT'S it.  
  
HENCHWOMAN: WELL, NOT ALL OF US ARE WOMEN, BUT I PREFER TO BE CALLED A HENCHWOMAN INSTEAD OF HENCHMAN, OH WELL, ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT. Venus Love And Beauty Shock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lacey: How can SHE do THAT attack??????  
  
*everyone is paralyzed except Mallory, who ducked behind a seat to avoid the flash*  
  
Henchwoman: TIME TO TRY OUT MY NEW TOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lacey: (A/N Yes they can talk when they are paralyzed, at least in our stories,but they can't attack.) Mallory, run, get help.  
  
Mallory: But I cant leave you guys all alone with that nut.  
  
HENCHWOMAN: AWWWW KODIAK MOMENT  
  
Everyone else: JUST GO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mallory: Sun Solar Destiny Power!!!!!!!!  
Super Sun Fire Tsunami!!!!!!*she blows a side of the bus away*  
  
Rini: Gosh, you can never UNDERdo anything can you?  
  
Mallory: *thinking* not really.I'll be back with help.  
  
HENCHWOMAN runs up to the ignition.It won't start.  
  
HENCHWOMAN: I WONDER IF I BRING YOU BACK TO MASTER ALIVE I'LL GET A REWARD.  
  
Rini: Again with the yelling?????  
  
HENCHWOMAN: I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------meanwhile----------------  
  
Mallory: *panting* The others...enemy...school bus...help!!!!  
  
Mina: slow down. Are the girls in trouble????  
  
Mallory: Yes.  
  
*Mina goes to get up, but almost faints*  
  
Mallory: Are you ok?  
  
Mina; I'll be fine.  
Venus Crystal Power Make-Up! *mina staggers backward*  
  
Mallory: Are you sure???  
  
Mina: I don't know. Ever since that last enemy attack I haven't quite felt up to par.  
  
Mallory: Is is serious?  
  
Mina: I don't know, but we have to try.  
  
  
----------------------Meanwhile-------------------  
  
  
The Twin: *cackles* everything is working out wonderfully!  
  
Hanni: But Sailor Destiny Sun got away!  
  
The Twin: all part of my diabolical plan!  
  
Hanni: *thinking* Has she finally gone nuts?  
  
  
----------------------------On The Bus....Well...Urm...Half-Bus---------------------------  
  
Rini: WooHoo!!!!!!The effects FINALLY wore off.  
  
HENCHWOMAN: OH REAAAAAALLY?????  
  
Rini: urmm......i mean uhh.....no they haven't.  
  
HENCHWOMAN: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!!!  
  
Lacey: Again with the shocking?  
  
HENCHWOMAN: THIS TIME IT GETS WORSE.  
PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: d*mmit, i knew that would come back to haunt me!  
  
Amber: OUCH...these things actually HURT!  
  
HENCHWOMAN: GOOD ENTERTAINMENT VALUE, TOO! (That's for you Sailor Silver Moon ^_^;)  
  
Rini: OWEEEEEEEEE no wonder those heartsnatchers didn't like me....  
  
  
-------------------------meanwhile------------------------------  
  
Mallory: There's the school bus!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: Whew, finally.  
  
Mallory: let's go!  
  
Mina; *tiredly* right.  
  
*They board the bus*  
  
Mina: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!!!!!Wait, who are you???????  
  
*henchwoman is paralyzed*  
  
HENCHWOMAN: DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THIS AGAIN?????  
  
Mina: only if i can skip the intro speech.  
  
HENCHWOMAN: SURE.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops  
  
HENCHWOMAN: DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS PARALYZED??? THAT'S THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK. NONE OF YOU CAN HURT ME MWAHAHAHAAAHAHAHHAA  
EVIL ACTIVATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Mina collaspes*  
  
Corey: that's not a good sign.  
  
HENCHWOMAN: COME ON YOU LITTLE SAILOR MINI BRATS.  
  
All:What did you call me?????  
  
HENCHWOMAN: DID I SAY U HAVE A CHOICE?  
Sleeping Gas!!!!!!!  
  
With that, the henchwoman opened a portal, dumped all the scouts there in it, and disappeared after she stopped by the palace to leave a ransom note where Serena could see it; leaving the school and the rest of the worls to wonder "where did all the Sailor Scouts go?"  
  
  
Yet another cliffhanger. will we ever stop doing this? probably not......We're proud of oursel because this one is early!!!!!!REVIEW and we'll keep it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; The Legacies Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, but we don't own a thing besides the characters we made up. yaddah yaddah yaddah.  
  
  
Venus Goddess: OHHHHHHH i hope Al Gore wins!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor U: Me too  
  
*the two dance around doing a pre-V for victory jig*  
  
Venus Goddess: This sure has been a strange election. First electing a dead man to senate, then gore getting florida, getting it taken away, bush getting the win then gettting it taken away, the first "first woman" winning a posistion like Hillary did in New York. All too strange!!!!!!!^_^; Politics aren't my thing, though; it reminds me of my extended family j/k j/k j/k ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
  
Sailor U: that's right!  
  
Venus Goddess: Someone's cheerful  
  
Sailor U: YUP  
  
Venus Goddess: that's nice....  
  
Sailor U: now on to our story!  
  
Venus Goddess: ^_^;;;;;;;;;  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Corey: Where are we???  
  
Lacey: Good question!  
  
Amber: Ummm, can anybody move???  
  
Veronica: I can't. I can't beleive you guys really are the princesses!  
  
Rini: Well, we are.  
  
Veronica: Can I please ask WHAT HAPPENED???And, why am I bound and gagged.  
  
Mallory: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!  
  
Rini: OMG, Mallory screamed.  
  
Lacey: Prettty shocking!  
  
Mallory: Sorrry, Veronica.  
  
Veronica: It's fine...  
  
Corey: I'm hungry!  
  
Amber and Lacey: HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING OF FOOD AT SUCH A CRITICAL TIME; YOU'RE SUCH A GUY!!!!!!  
  
Corey: I hope I am...  
  
All the girls glare at him.  
  
Corey: Well, I was hungry! and still am!  
  
Rini: chew on your gag awhile!(A/N sure they can talk with their gags on, i mean if they couldn't it wouldn't be any fun!)  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Veronica: Why hasn't Sailor Venus woken up yet?  
  
Lacey: Mom hasn't woken up yet?  
  
Veronica: YOUR MOM IS THE ONE AND ONLY SAILOR VENUS??????  
  
Lacey: You don't have to scream!!!  
  
Veronica: How DID i meet you guys???  
  
Rini: Everyone zip it, someone's coming!!!  
  
  
------------------------meanwhile---------------------  
  
  
Serena: *whining* Are we there yet????  
  
Hamara: I thought you got over your whining!  
  
Serena: Not when i'm trudging through 4 feet of snow!!!!!  
  
Hamara: ^_^;;; Stop being a wussie!  
  
Serena: I'm not a wussie!!!  
  
Hamara: This reminds me of when we were teenagers.  
  
Serena; Me too.  
  
Hamara: ^_^;;;  
  
Serena: Did you just feel something???  
  
Hamara: Yes, I think someone is in trouble, but who???  
  
Serena: OHHHHHH look there's a house!!!! Can we stop Can we stop Can we stop??????  
  
Hamara: whatever!!!!!!  
  
Serena: I hope they have food!  
  
*hamara knocks*  
  
Mysterious owner while looking through peephole: Who is-- OH MY GOD, SERENA!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: HUH????  
  
*Seiya comes out* (A/n bet ya didn't see that coming)  
  
Seiya: Hi, Serena, how have you been?  
  
Serena: Well, hamara, we found one/third of what we're looking for.  
  
Seiya: YOU were looking for ME????  
  
Serena: Yes.  
  
Seiya: Why?  
  
Serena: New Evil, but I thought you went off with Princess Fireball.  
  
Seiya: We did *sighs* long story.  
  
Hamara: Tell us.  
  
Seiya: Well, it all started when an evil invaded our homeland. Princess Fireball just had twins, and she told us to leave the homeland, but to take the babies someplace safe. To let her deal with them alone. We did as we were told. They were such cute children, Mallory and Corey, I think the names--  
  
Hamara and Serena: WHHAT?????????  
  
Seiya:*nervously* Oh yea, did I forget to mention *winces* we were the ones who left them on your doorstep.  
  
Serena: *stares with her mouth wide open*  
  
Seiya:*nervously* let me finish the story before you hurt me!!!  
  
Hamara: ok...but it better be good  
  
Seiya: Anyhoo, We did as we were told, but we haven't heard from Princess Fireball since.I've heard rumors, from reliable sources, that she went back to battle them, but was defeated and everyone on the planet, including our princess was turned evil. After we got over the shock, All three of us got married (A/N To women..i think...tthis is hard i mean are they straight guys or straight girls or gay guys or lesbian girls; wait, better question, are they guys or girls????????I mean Seiya had a crush on Serena...^_^;;;; It's too confusing!) and we had a child each, who inherited our powers; all of them were boys. That's about it...you were saying something about a new evil...  
  
Serena: *still shocked* huh??? oh yea...an impersonator of mother....we think. With the same powers plus all of our powers.  
  
Seiya: that sounds like some enemy.  
  
Serena: It is, but our children,hamara,mine, and princess fireball's...i guess, have powers that could be a great help, but not enough without you six.  
  
Seiya: I see, can you hold on a moment? *yelling* Alan!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!!  
  
Alan: Yea, dad (A/N we'll say dad) who are the chicks?  
  
Hamara and Serena glare at him.  
  
Alan: uhhh...I mean these creatures of magnificent beauty!   
  
Hamara: Good save.  
  
Serena: We have no time to waste, go get the others.  
  
Seiya: You heard her, Alan, go get the others.  
  
*Everyone but Seiya sweatdrops*  
  
*Soon Alan is back with his friends*  
  
Alan: Here are the new generation of Star Scouts  
  
Seiya: Where are the others????  
  
Alan: they couldn't come, only the new Star Scouts.  
  
Seiya: But...  
  
Alan: They can use their parents powers.  
  
Seiya: Is it ok with you ladies if it's only the four of us accompanying you?  
  
Hamara: Yes, if they can really use their parent's powers, like our children can.  
  
Serena: I suppose.   
  
Seiya and Alan: It's settled then.  
  
  
------------------------------meanwhile---------------------  
  
  
Celeste: Where are they????  
  
Dagger: I'm getting worried.  
  
Celeste: Me too.  
  
Bob: It is our job to protect them...  
  
Celeste: Yes, I mean, we are Lacey, Corey, and Amber's guardians. (A/N I bet you didn't see that coming, either)  
  
  
-----------------------meanwhile--------------------  
  
Lacey: nuh uh no one was coming, that was just a-- AUGHHHHH RAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amber: Good protein.  
  
Lacey and Mallory: EWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Corey: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone becomes quiet  
  
Corey: We need to figure out why Mina hasn't woken up yet!  
  
Rini: He's right  
  
Mallory: I think it has something to do with the twin.  
  
Veronica: HUH??? ^_^;;;  
  
Amber: Long story...  
  
Lacey: This is going to be a looooong day.  
  
  
-------------------------------meanwhile----------------------------  
  
The Twin: So you mean they are here???  
  
HENCHWOMAN: YES, MY LEADER!  
  
The Twin: Could you maybe STOP YELLING?????????  
  
Henchwoman: Yes, ma'am.  
  
The Twin: *does the Mr. Burns from The Simpsons immitation thing* ehxellent mhahahahahahahahahahhaa  
  
Henchwoman: Yea...  
  
The Twin: I'll be right with them. mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*goes on for about fifteen minutes*  
  
Henchwoman: Can I go yet?  
  
The twin: Sure, why not *goes back to cackling*  
  
The Henchwoman runs from the room.  
  
  
----------------meanwhile-------------------  
  
Serena; Home at last!!!!!!!  
  
Hamara: You're telling me!  
  
Serena: KIDS, MINA, we're hooooooome!!!!!!!  
  
no one answers  
  
Celeste comes rushing down the stairs followed by Dagger and Bob  
  
Celeste: They haven't come home from school yet!  
  
Serena goes to it down by the table and finds a note  
  
Serena: It probably says where they are.   
*reading* If you ever want to see your children and Sailor Venus alive again, *she goes hoarse* meet us at Seiya's house Friday at 4:00 on the dot.  
Love and Kisses,  
The Twin and The first HENCHWOMAN.  
  
Serena and Hamara: the feeling we got...it had to have something to do with the kids!  
  
Alan: Huh?   
  
Seiya: It can't be good...  
  
Celeste: DING DONG, Johnny, give the strange man a prize!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Once again a cliffhanger! Read and Review!!!! Well, I guess you already read, so review now!!!!!! ;) hope you liked it.And if anyone can tell us the deal with the star scouts and what the othr Star Scouts names are it would be greatly appreciated. It's Seiya and _______ and ________.  
thanx,  
--Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; The Legacies  
Chapter 8?  
by: Venus Goddess and Sailor U  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I DON'T OWN A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Venus Goddess: WAHHHHHH I'm bored.  
  
Sailor U: That's nice...^_^;  
  
Venus Goddess: *singng* EVERYBODY WENT KUNG-FU FIGHTING!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor U: You are strange.  
  
Venus Goddess: Yah, I knew that.  
  
Sailor U: We got a new house!!!  
  
Venus Goddess: Have YOU gone kung-fu fighting????? Look at me I'm Zippy-long-stockings!!*does the dr. evil pinky thing*  
  
Sailor U: On to our story, before she gets any stranger!!!!!*mumbling* if that's possible...  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Celeste: So....what are we going to do about our little situation?  
  
Serena: I dunno. I just don't know.  
  
Alan: Can I see a picture of them?  
  
Amara: Sure...but why?  
  
Alan: Just curious.  
  
Amara hands Alan a picture of the destiny scouts on their thirteenth birthdays.  
  
Alan: Uhhhh...Who's the cute dark-blue haired girl????  
  
Amara: MY daughter.  
  
Alan visibly winces  
  
Alan: I guess there's no way to save myself this time, huh?  
  
Amara: Nope  
  
Serena: Let's get back to the problem on our hands.  
  
Seiya: Right.  
  
serena: Can you boys really use your parent's powers?  
  
Alan: Yup, I guess I forgot to formally introduce you to the others.Anyhoo, this is Ryan.  
  
Alan motioned to a boy about the same age as himself with pitch black hair, deep-blue eyes and a smile that could stop a raging bull in it's tracks.  
  
Alan: And this is Bryan.  
  
He motioned to a blonde-haired boy on the other side of him. This boy was dressed VERY sharply. From his head down to his toes, he looked like a model that just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Alan himself was pretty cute. His mussed hair was fire-red and his eyes were vibrant green. Freckles dotted his face and his grin was breathtaking.  
  
Hamara: It's fine. But, what could they want? And do transformation pens count as armed?   
  
Serena: So many questions are left unanswered.  
  
Seiya: You can say that again.  
  
  
  
----------------------------meanwhile------------------------------  
  
Lacey: THIS SUX!!!!!!  
  
Amber: *sarcastically* noooo  
  
Mallory: Quit bickering, I think someone's coming.  
  
Corey: Me too.  
  
Rini: *glares* Are you sure it's not a rat?  
  
The twin enters the room.  
  
Her silver-gray odangos flowed behind her reagally. She had ( and the children found this odd, even though they were Sailor Scouts) striking orange eyes. Her dress was like Princess Serenity's, only it wa the complete opposite, The background was black and the trim was purple. She even had black pearl barrettes adorning her hair.  
  
The Twin: A pleasure to meet you all again.  
  
Mallory: *sarcastically* The pleasure is all ours.  
  
The Twin: I see-- *she pulls Mallory up to eye level by Mallory's extremely long,curly hair* we have a trouble-maker.  
  
Amber: You leave her alone!  
  
The Twin: Or you'll do what?  
  
Amber: Plenty, if I were untied.  
  
The Twin: Too bad. awwwwwww. I see sleeping beauty over here hasn't woken up yet *kicks Mina* Quelle Dommage.(french for What a Shame)  
  
Lacey: HEY!!!!!  
  
The Twin: *kicks Mina again*   
  
Lacey: You'd better stop.  
  
The Twin: What will you do?  
  
Lacey fumbles for her transformation pen.  
  
Lacey: Celestial Venus Solar Destiny Powers  
  
Lacey waits patiently until she realizes it won't work.  
  
Lacey: Ohhhhhhh God.Uhh...not very smart of me, huh?  
  
The Twin: Nope, but did you REALLY think I was SO stupid not to take precautions?  
  
Corey: No. But...I'm sure there is one thing you didn't prepare for!  
  
The Twin: Oh REALLY? Pray tell.  
  
Corey: A really long,boring speech about the perils of evil?  
  
The Twin: I have earplugs.  
  
Corey: DOH!  
  
The Twin: Awaken my minion!  
  
Suddenly Mina stirred.  
  
Mina: where am I?  
  
Lacey: right here The Twin has taken us hostage!  
  
Mina: Oh well, Quelle Dommage.  
  
Mallory: WHAT??? I always admired you! You were my hero! And now, you aren't even trying to help us get out of this mess!!! I see what a coward you really are!  
  
Mina: *eyes turn red* WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT?????*she grabs Mallory by the nape of the neck*  
  
Mallory: You heard D*mn well what I said, girfriend.  
  
The Twin: I'll leave you alone to bond.  
  
  
with that, The Twin marched out and locked the door.  
  
Mina: I...need...help! *faints*  
  
Veronica: Obviously.  
  
  
-----------meanwhile----------------  
  
  
Serena: We better start out to Seiya's house, I don't want anything to go wrong.  
  
Hamara: That may be a good idea  
  
Seiya: I personally think you should bring your transformation pens. Call it a hunch.  
  
Serena: I wouldn't feel safe without it.  
  
Hamara: Agreed.  
  
Serena: everything is packed up.  
  
Celeste: Isn't it strange the culprits didn't ask for anything?  
  
Serena: It is--but whatever. I want the kids back UNHARMED.  
  
Bob: Are we going with you?  
  
Serena: I suppose it couldn't hurt.  
  
After a few hours of preparation, they set off.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------meanwhile---------------------------  
  
  
  
Raye: Can we go HELP them yet???  
  
Trista: I'd let you if I could...but you remeber what happened last time when I messed with destiny.  
  
Amy: Isn't there ANYthing we could do???  
  
Trista: I'm afraid not, at least not yet.  
  
Lita: But, Mina--  
  
Trista: I CAN'T DO ANYTHING YET. Can't you understand that??? It breaks my heart to see them like this, especially Mina, but what can I do? I'd love to help, but I just can't. *she starts to cry* You all *sniff* think I *sniff* don't want to help!!! I *sniff* would if I could.I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!! *wahhhhhhhh*  
  
Ami: *ami looks at her like she's a nutjob for a second then says* Oh, Trista, we had no idea. We didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
Trista: It's fine.   
  
Lita: *forcefully*Ok, good, enough pity party now about Mina and ther others--  
  
Trista: YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T LET IT SINK THROUGH YOU BOSSY, PONYTAILED, BULLYING HEAD THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTING,NOTHNG, NADA, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BE SENT TO SOME GOD FORSAKEN PLANET YOU DIDN'T KNOW EXSITED AND YOU WISH YOU NEVER KNEW EXSISTED LIKE I DID THE LAST TIME I DISOBEYED them. MAYBE WOULD DO YOU SOME GOOD YOU &^%%**#%&*^%$*%#I*(^&(%^^  
  
Lita: :-0 i'm so sorry, I LUV U WOMAN!!!  
  
Trista: YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY BUDLIGHT!!!  
  
Everyone else: Sweatdrops.  
  
  
--------------meanwhile--------------------  
  
  
Mallory begins to shake. She struggles then goes limp.  
  
Lacey: MALLORY!!!  
  
Mina: *soberly* It has her.  
  
Amber: What's It?  
  
Mina: I'm not quite sure, but It can't be good.  
  
Corey: So what do we do?  
  
Mina: Wait.  
  
Lacey: How do we know you aren't lying to us?  
  
Mina: You don't.  
  
The door creaks open a crack.  
  
The Twin: Hullo! I'm quite sorry of the way i acted earlier, i get like that when "the fit" comes. Do forgive me.  
  
Lacey: Why should we you B*tch???  
  
The Twin: *sniff* You don't understand what it's like being possessed! I can't help what I do! They use me for evil-doing! It's *sniff* terrible!  
  
Corey: MAYBE she's telling the truth.  
  
Lacey: Do we want to take the chance?  
  
Corey: I don't--  
  
The Twin: Hosh Posh! I KNOW you are all hungry, and perhaps we can discuss my or your story(s) over a nice dinner.  
  
Amber: *thinking* She sounds... British, I absolutely luv British accents!Or perhaps she is royalty... hmmm I am hungry and it can't hurt to hear her out...  
  
Veronica: How DOOOO we know it's not poisoned?  
  
The Twin: You don't, you have to trust me, otherwise, you starve, you see in this dimension, time goes by differently, therefore, you could be MUCH weaker than you thought while you are in chins and can't move. Besides, it will give you some time out of those wretched chains, my aren't we the sharp one.  
  
Veronica: Why don't you let us go if you were posessed?  
  
The Twin: *sigh* if only it were that easy, they would kill me, but first make me watch everyone i have ever known die. I just can't.  
  
Veronica: That's terrible.  
  
The Twin: *distantly* yes.  
  
Amber: I don't think it could hurt to eat with her...  
  
Lacey: I dunno--  
  
Corey: I say we should.  
  
Lacey stares daggers at Corey because he interrupted her.  
  
Corey: Sorry, Sorry, geez.  
  
Lacey stares again.  
  
Corey: STOP IT aughhh i hate that look!!!  
  
Lacey: *regally* I suppose it couldn't hurt...  
  
The Twin: Superb! Oh my servannnnnts??? Bring in the feast!  
  
Scores of servants filed in bringing with them many deletable dishes.  
  
The Twin: Please let me change and wash, I'll be back when the servants are done.  
  
What seemed like an hour later, The Twin danced back in the dungeon. She had changed her clothes completely. Now, she was wearing a sparlking pale lavender dress with white gold, pearls, diamonds, opals, and lace adorning it. She replaced her black barrette with a gorgeous white gold tiara with a amethest stone embedded in it and a lace veil covering her long, flowing hair that she had taken out from her "meatballs".  
  
Rini: I love that dress!!!  
  
Lacey: Me too!  
  
The Twin: Come, Come i'll take the first portion to prove it's not poison.  
  
She Helped herself to a large portion of ...welllll, everything.  
  
After everone was stuffed,The Twin called them to her side.  
  
The Twin: I'd like to hear your story.  
  
She sprinkled a bit of sparkly lavender-pink powder onto the fire it sparked then sent pink fog smelling of a heavy, flowery perfume and began to hum in a lovely velvetty voice. All the Destiny and Sailor Scouts began to get sleepy  
  
Rini: Well, our palace is just like yours, only opposite.*yawn*  
  
The Twin: Really... what a lovely 'story', can't you see you only got that image from MY castle? It's only a 'story'.  
  
By now, The Twin continued humming and the Destiny Scouts were losing memory of Earth and anything besides the dungeon.  
  
Lacey: *sigh* I suppose so...  
  
The Tewin: Of course I'm right! But go on.  
  
Rini: and our Queen looks a lot like you...  
  
The Twin: My point exactly!  
  
Rini: I guess...  
  
Now some of you may be wondering why she and Lacey gave up so easily. They were weak already from the Twin's mind control powder and they thought it would just be easier to give in than argue.  
  
Corey: But I'm sure!  
  
The Twin: Of course you are!  
  
Corey: Yes.  
  
Mina: Stop that humming!!!!!  
  
The Twin: What humming?  
  
Mina: You know what i'm talking about!  
  
The Twin: Yes, I do, aren't they adorable at this age?  
  
Mina: I'm 35!!!!!!  
  
The Twin: Tell me more.  
  
Mina: Well, have you ever seen a cat?  
  
The Twin: Of course.  
  
Mina: Our advisors can change into cats.  
  
The Twin: of couuurse they can.  
  
Mina, Veronica, and Amber: I guess you're right...  
  
The Twin: Get some sleep.  
  
All the scouts (and Veronica) fell to the floor and fell a sleep.  
  
The Twin: I hate to do this while they're enchanted, but they have to go to Seiya's house, and awake they would cause too much trouble, besides we can "repair" them easier this way.  
  
  
----------------meanwhile---------------  
  
  
Finally, after many hours of fighting It Mallory finally breaks free.She heard a voice she recognized as Trista say "Go into the portal." Mallory looked up and realized she was in front of a time portal. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon; the Legacies Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't...and probably will never own Sailor Moon (or any other characters but my own) blahblahblah.  
  
A/N:   
Venus Goddess: Well peeps, sorry it's been so long, but i do have a good reason!  
Sailor U: You better...  
Venus Goddess: First of all, I had already copied this chapter down, but i accidentally did it on Microsoft Works and FF.net doesn't except ".wps" and i even had kawaii pictures on the borders!. Then i had to go out-of-town for the holidays and the place i went to *gasp* didn't have a puter ^_^;;;;;;; and my sister got the Sims for Christmas. That game is soooooo addictive! And so for the last week i was playing the Sims when i coulda/shoulda been doing the story. heh heh heh...  
Sailor U: ^_^;;;;;;;;; more than i needed to know...  
Venus Goddess:and i had a composition due at school...  
Sailor U: So in other words you procrastinated, RIGHT????  
Venus Goddess: Yea...pretty much, the nail hit u on the head.  
Sailor U: It's "you hit the nail on the head"   
Venus Goddess: *cheerfully* Yea, that's what i meant.  
Sailor U: ^_^;;;;;;;   
Venus Goddess: Well u didn't get that other story up for like 3 months after i posted my chapter!  
Sailor U: My computer erased it threee times, and besides, you haven't put up your part yet, and it's been about a month.  
Venus Goddess: At least---  
*Business Suit Man/Tuxedo Mask Jr. (same person) walks in*  
Venus Goddess: Hiya, cutie!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sailor U: This is starting to look like a chat room, not an author's note  
Venus Goddess: oopies, my bad *giggles*  
Tuxedo Mask Jr./ Business Suit Mask: On to the story already!  
Venus Goddess: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!! *chases him around the room*  
Sailor U: Well, maybe if you'd actually GET to it we'd let you have it...  
  
Chapter 10  
Mallory hops through one of Sailor Pluto's portals and is spit out on the other side. She rolls a few times, and finally finds herself face-down in the dirt.  
"Thanks alot, Trista!!!!! Where am I???" She yells in the vicinity of where the portal was.  
"AUGHHHHHHHHH witch!!!!!!!! Only the witch could do that and have that color hair!!!!!! WITCH WITCH WITCH HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A near-by villager screams.  
"Trista better not have sent me to some place i can't transform without being accused of being a witch." Mallory thought grumpily.  
She picked herself up, and dusted off her clothes and looked around. In the distance, there is an immense black palace that sent shivers up her spine. When she is staring at the palace, however, two sets of hands seize her shoulders. She is spun around until she is facing her captors, two burly men who look like guards of some sort.  
"This looks like it fits the description." The first guard said motioning to Mallory.  
"Yup, this has to be it." The second guard agreed.  
"Come on, little missy, you're coming with us." The first guard says.  
"huh???" Mallory grunts as she reaches casually in her pocket for her pen.  
"You remember what the queen said, don't you?" The second guard whimpers.  
"Yup, armed and dangerous," The other guard replies, "Do u have your secret weapon?"  
"Yup." The second guard answers as her pulls out an odd looking magnet.  
"A MAGNET IS YOUR SECRET WEAPON??????" Mallory giggles abandoning her hold on her pen.  
Before she can stop giggling, the second guard flicks a switch on the "magnet" and her transformation pen flies out of her pocket into his hand.  
" Yup, this is her. " The first guard grunts as he delivers a blow to her head that knocks her out.  
"THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!! THEY HAD TO HAVE KNOW MY PLAN!!!!!!!!" Trista shrieks as she paces around the room glancing at her companions.  
"Send her a portal." Hotaru suggests.  
"I can't, i tried when i saw the guards turn on their weapon." Trista says anxiously.  
"It's very possible the "weapon" was used for two purposes. To get her pen away, and to send out some kind of energy waves that made it impossible for your portal to reach Mallory." Ami sighed.  
"Well, what are we going to do???" Raye managed.  
"I don't know, any ideas?" Trista paced staring at the adults in the room.  
"Nope, I wish i did, this is one of our last chances." Lita sighs.  
"Ditto." Michelle murmurs.  
"Anyone else? An actual IDEA might be good." Trista glares.  
"I think we might just have to stand by, as usual. We'll have to wait for ANY weakness on THEIR part; if there are any." Raye grunts.  
"Well, if no one else has any ideas, but i hate such an unstable plan..." Trista articulates reluctantly.  
"You're a Sailor Scout, most the time we don't have time to formulate a perfect plan, we almost exclusively act on the spur of the moment. It hasn't caught up with us yet." Lita winks.  
"I guess so..." Trista whines.  
When she awoke,her surroundings were much different, instead of sunlight brightening the room, harsh artificial light nearly blinded her. The cold, black, stone walls made her feel as though the walls were closing in on her. The fact there was no sunlight made her even more nervous. Ever since her first memory of being left on the palace doorstep,sun shining down on her until Darien finally noticed he; she regarded the sun and sunlight as a beacon of hope, without it, she felt lost; especially under the circumstances. She shivered, closed her eyes, and tried to imagine the artificial light as the sun. A little while later, she realized someone was hovering over her.She snapped her eyes open, and gazed up into--Rini's face. (This would be a good spot to end-- but hey, I should do one semi-long chapter)  
"Rini??? Thank God you're here!!! Wait, what ARE you doing here?" Mallory asked.  
"We live here, hun." Rini sweatdropped.  
" Well, I'd th-th-think anything Serena would choose as a new palace would be less creepy than this." Mallory stammered.  
"The new palace is lovely, what do you mean creepy?" Rini giggled.  
"Gee, someone's giddy considering." Mallory grumbled.  
"I'm no different than when you last saw me." Rini smiled.  
'Rini has never acted like this before, normally right about know she'd either be whacking me over the head with a mallet for insulting her palace; whacking me over the head with a mallet for leaving them in the Twin's dungeon; or whacking me over the head with a mallet for calling her giddy.' Mallory thought, puzzled.  
Lacey appears behind Rini.  
"Who is that--" Lacey said as Rini clapped her hand over Lacey's mouth, elbowed her in the ribs, then grabs her ear and tactfully whispers something in her ear.  
"L-L-Lacey?" Mallory gasped.  
"She had a small bout of amnesia after the dungeon." Rini commented.  
"I'm soooo sorry about that, Ma--llo--ry." Lacey winked.  
"I KNOW you have all changed." Mallory whispered.  
"Ding Dong Rini,tell the girl what she's won!" Lacey hissed as she drew out a knife and pressed it to Mallory's throat.  
"You get to say so long to the Silver Millennium as you know it; as a matter of fact, you get to say good-bye to your life in general."   
"Please, Trista, help!" Mallory thought urgently.  
"Call upon the energies of the Sun, that's all I can say to help you, my portal can't reach you." Trista sighed.  
"WHAT?????? I'M STUCK HERE?????" Mallory hissed in her thoughts as the knife came dangerously closse to cutting her throat.  
"I'm afraid so...for know at least." Trista sniffed trying to keep back tears.  
As she was talking, 8 figures appeared behind Rini and Lacey. It was the rest of the Destiny Scouts, but instead of white bodices to their fukus, they were black.  
"Please, my guardian star, the sun, my beacon of hope, my lighthouse in the storm, help me through this; nothing or no one but you can help me, channel your energy to me so I can transform." Mallory silently begged.  
"Sun Solar Star Destiny Power!!!!!!!!!" Mallory cried.  
"Isn't it supposed to be Sun Solar Destiny Power, and how did she do that without her pen?" Lacey winced.  
An explosion of white-hot light threw off her assailant temporarily.Then, with a burst of gold ribbon from a newly developed brooch, a silver and gold fuku began to form.  
"Well, if you want to play hard ball..." Rini laughed as she transformed into Dark Lady with the rest of the destiny scouts in a semi-circle behind her.  
"Now!!!!" Trista screamed when she felt a slight disturbance in the energy that was preventing her from sending mallory the portal she had formed.Mallory took no time obeying Trista, and when she was at the Time Gate she screamed,   
"What the HECK was that, Trista?"  
"THAT is the future if you don't help your friends get away from the Twin, they already are beginning to trust her after her little story. Listen to me Mallory, you have a special gift, a very rare gift only Sailor Moon has-- you can heal people. You will be able to use it in the crisis that is soon to come, but only if you beleive you can save your friends. Even Sailor Moon's life will be in your hands. Before you can use it, however, you must find the Twin's weakness. I know it's ALOT of responsibility to put on a girl your age, but I wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary. Now, you must go back, have faith." Trista encouraged.  
"B-B-B-But..." Mallory stammered.  
Before she knew what happened, she landed with a plop on the dungeon floor. When she looked up, the first thing she saw was a pair of eerie orange eyes floating in the shadows that looked bodyless until she realized the person was wearing a black dress with purple trim that blended perfectly with the shadows. It was The Twin.  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed. If you did review! There's not too much left in THIS story.  
--Venus Goddess 


End file.
